


Hotel Shenanigans

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you wanna do?"</p><p>"I have no idea."</p><p>Caitlin frowned, "Well, that doesn't help us any."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is new. FLUFF! ~~~~~~ Also guise I am making a long snowells fic so BE PREPARED

"How convenient." Harrison huffs, putting his luggage on the floor of the hotel. 

He ordered two separate rooms, not one. However, since the rooms were occupied, this was their best choice. It wasn’t all that bad. It was bigger than the room he previously wanted and it had a nicer view of the outside. He checked the bathroom, and the bathtub seemed like it could fit about five people in it. He chuckled to himself, and walked back towards the bed where Caitlin decided where she should lounge. 

"You look awfully grumpy," Caitlin smirked, "care to tell me about it?"

Harrison crossed his arms in defense, "No."

She rolled her eyes, pressing her fingers on the TV remote, trying to find a decent channel to watch.

Harrison stared at her and pressed his body on the bed. "Snow, may I ask you something?"

She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"Why did you bring me with you?" 

"I thought you needed a vacation. Also, Jesse wanted to see the beach too." Caitlin remembered that she should call Iris to see how things are holding up with the both of them. 

"Shoot, I should have told them this hotel is full. Ugh." She reached for her phone and dialed the number. 

Harrison sat in silence as Caitlin talked over the phone. Her laugh made him smile, and then she turned to look at him. Her big, hazel eyes, gazing into his azure ones. His mouth was suddenly dry. 

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later. Tell Jesse that her dad is fine, but also very grumpy."

"Hey!"

"Thank you again, Iris. Bye." She pulled the phone away from her, putting her back on the pillows again, and facing Harrison. "What do you wanna do?"

Kiss you.

"I have no idea."

Caitlin frowned, "Well, that doesn't help us any."

What he wanted to was desperately tell her how much he enjoyed her company for the past year. Caitlin stood her ground; became stronger, just like Harrison hoped she would be. After Jay's death, she became more determined – much tougher. 

Harrison admired her for that. There were time where he wished he was half as strong as she was. Not only she became emotionally stronger, she also helped Jesse through her worst moments, especially after her kidnapping. 

He couldn't help but smile at Caitlin. There were times where she would catch him smiling at her and she would blush. He guesses that she made him stronger too.

"Is there something on my face, Harry?" Caitlin asked, her cheeks turning slightly red.

He wants to cut the crap and just tell her. His knuckles turning white, he bites his bottom lip turning away from her.  
"No, there isn't," He lets out a breath and he feels her touch his shoulder. 

"Tell me. What's on your mind?" He can feel her breath hit his cheek, and she is so warm. 

'What's on my mind? I'll tell you what's on my mind. You are driving me fucking insane. That's what.'

He turns to face her, "Caitlin..."

Her heart leaps out of her chest, hearing him use her given name. He never once called her that. It's always so formal; so professional, as if it was a way to avoid any sort of attachment.

"I..." he swallows, his mouth is dry again. Damnit. "I want you," he finally tells her.

Her hand leaves his shoulder, stilling her movements. 

"What?" Surely, her sense of hearing was playing tricks on her, right? Harrison Wells did not just admit to wanting her.

He sits up, facing her this time, his eyes piercing through hers. "I want you, Caitlin."

Oh, well that rectifies her idea of mishearing things.

She looks down to his lips and licks her own. "Harry, I don't know what to say to that."

"Oh, I think you do, Caitlin." he challenges her. "You want me just as bad. Admit it. Admit that I wasn’t making us up."

Her breathing hitches just as she feels his lips brush hers. She couldn’t help but moan.

"Harrison..."

He kisses her, feeling her hands rest against both sides of his cheeks. Harrison maneuvers them back to the bed, never once breaking contact. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, causing her to fall backwards, Harrison following. His hands trail downwards; first to her to her neck, collarbone, and to the bottom hem of her shirt. He feels her arch against his touch, smiling into the kiss. 

She pulls off her shirt, then her bra, throwing it to the other side of the room. 

"I want you to fuck me, Harry," she says breathlessly. She feels him kiss down to her neck, to her chest, nipping at the kiss there. Her hands kneading his hair as he licks, and sucks. She then feels his lips go to her stomach, putting little kisses here and there as he does down. 

"Harry..."

"Mmm?"

"You're still clothed."

He smiles at her, pulling away from her. "You're right. How rude of me." 

He pulls his black sweatshirt off, throwing it to the other pile of clothes. She gets a good look at him, and notices he has a scar on the bottom left of his abdomen. She reaches to touch him, and he shivers. 

"Is this when you faced Grodd?" she asked, caressing the marred skin.

He nods, wrapping her hand in his. "Yes, but thanks to you, I didn't bleed to death."

Caitlin raises her brow. "As I recall, you saved my life."

He watches her smile, and he kisses her once more.


End file.
